Caught RedHanded
by LazyPerfectionist17
Summary: Lisbon attempts to get the better of Jane with unexpected and humiliating results. I do not own The Mentalist.


**Caught Red-Handed:**** Lisbon tries to get the better of Jane with surprising and humiliating results.**

It was after finishing hours, and the CBI building was silent, except for the clicking of a raven-haired Senior Agent's fingers tapping her keyboard, and the gentle snoring of her incorrigible consultant as he lay, fast asleep, on the couch in her office. Teresa Lisbon rolled her eyes resentfully. _Of course_, she thought_, he gets to sleep soundly while I spend hours cleaning up yet another of his paperwork-attracting messes_. Still, they had closed the case; that was the main thing; she consoled herself, slouching back in her swivel chair, ready to admit defeat to the mountain of paperwork that built a flimsy fortress around her.

She closed her strained emerald eyes and leaned her tired head back on the chair. Truth was, she found it hard to stay mad at Patrick Jane, despite the amount of trouble he caused her. No matter how furious she was, or how cold and businesslike she tried to be with him, when he smiled that perfect, angelic smile that made his ocean-blue eyes crease up cheekily she...well she was helpless. She hated herself for it, but she always forgave him, in the slight hope that maybe one day...well, that didn't matter. He wasn't getting over his late wife anytime soon.

Lisbon shook herself out of her daydream, embarrassed to be thinking these thoughts of the man she couldn't have when he slept only feet away. She looked again at the mound of paperwork, and was irritated once again. _One day,_ she vowed, _I'll get the better of him, and see how he likes it_. With that, she shoved away the mound of paperwork –she would do it tomorrow- and headed for the door, grabbing her black leather handbag on the way. Just as she was about to reach for the handle, a noise emitted from the couch; from Jane.

"Hrgumph!" Lisbon chuckled as she watched his golden curls burrow deeper into the arm of the couch. She shook her head and again turned to leave. "Lisbon..." murmured Jane. She whipped around, cursing to God. She would be stuck here for hours now he had woken up. "What is it, Jane?" she asked, her voice heavy. "Mmm, Lisbon...that's nice..." he mumbled in reply.

Lisbon froze. He was still asleep. He was dreaming about her! Her green eyes darted around the room, peering from under her inky bangs as she mind raced frantically. _What should I do?_ The sensible part of her told her she should leave, it was none of her business. But her curiosity overpowered her; she _had _to know what was going on. She watched him intently, watching his face twitch up into little smiles as he murmured little noises of contentment. For several minutes she watched, but he said nothing more, so, feeling ashamed and embarrassed for prying she decided to leave.

No sooner had she turned than from the couch came "Lisbon, kiss me..." Her eyes widened...he was having what would be called Inappropriate Subconscious Thoughts about her. She beamed with glee, as she thought about how embarrassed he'd be when she told him...if she told him. Suddenly, a much more devious, appealing idea popped into Lisbon's mind, and she smirked slyly.

Putting down her bag as gently a she could, so as not to wake him up, she removed her suit jacket and tiptoed over to the couch, bracing her arms either side of his head before clambering quite gracelessly onto his torso. At this, Jane started, yelping in surprise to find his boss, and apparently the woman of his dreams on top of him. Without warning, Lisbon did as he had requested and kissed him playfully on the lips before pulling back and laughing.

"Hey dreamer," she giggled, unable to contain herself at the unusual look of sheepish surprise on her consultant's handsome face. _Consider this revenge for the paperwork_, she thought gleefully. Eventually she stopped laughing and awkwardly realised that she was still on top of him. He still hadn't said anything, he was just looking unwaveringly at her, fixing his piercing blue gaze on her green one.

She wrinkled her brow at him and made to step off, when out of nowhere he wrapped his strong arm around her waist, pinning her to him and lifted his head, kissing her with too much passion and force to be a joke. Her head spinning she returned the kiss, deepening it, and the pair lay locked in a passionate embrace. Seven years of pent up flirtation and emotions and desire poured into the kiss, and euphoria enveloped Lisbon. She felt like she was floating.

All of a sudden, her trance was broken by a disturbingly familiar voice. "Boss..umm..never mind.." Lisbon jumped, falling gracelessly off Jane in the process, and landing with an unattractive thud. Her flushed face and swollen lips caused a huge blush to creep up her face and neck as she faced Kimball Cho, her best agent, who stood sheepishly in her office doorway. She glanced at Jane who just smiled dazedly and words tumbled out of her mouth at Cho. "Cho, what the hell? Why does no-one knock in the place, I thought you had gone home...this isn't what it looks like." She finished lamely, embarrassment washing over her like a tsunami. Jane piped up "Yes it is." _Great,_ thought Lisbon, _now he speaks_. She looked pleadingly at Cho, silently begging him not to tell anyone. The Asian man simply smiled slightly, looked around and said, "Oh Boss isn't here. I'll just give her these files in the morning," before winking at Jane and closing the door.

Lisbon and Jane sat breathing raggedly until Cho's footsteps faded away. Lisbon licked her lips and tried to collect her thoughts on how she could regain some dignity here. She glanced at Jane who looked right back. The silence of the room was deafening. She smirked and rolled her eyes at him as he smiled brightly at her. Then, like a gentleman, he got up, and offered her his hand. Then, like Lisbon, she shoved it away and got up off the floor herself, laughing as she did so. He chuckled and sat back down on her couch as she once again, picked up her bag and made for the door. "Bye," he called as the door swooshed open. "Sweet dreams," she replied smugly, without looking back. The door clicked shut.


End file.
